Zuri (Rebbystar's Fanfics)
Zuri is a lioness who is currently living under Kiara's regin and is the daughter of Tojo and Kula, the mate of Haraka, the sister-in-law of Kiara, Kion, Kovu, Kopa, and Vitani, the mother-in-law of Kono, the niece of Chumvi and the mother of Pekee and Futa. Appearnce Zuri is a small slender lioness with: burnt orange fur, creamy paws, muzzle and underbelly, blue eyes with a spot underneath both of her eyes and another spot on both her ears, a grape nose, brown ear rims, pink ears and a small tuft on her head. Personality Zuri can be described as: spunky, a diva, prim, prissy, sassy, easily upset, melodramatic, sensitive, forgetful, complimentary, appreciative, snobby and ungrateful. However, these traits applied to Zuri more during her cubhood, and does not often act like that much as an adult and can actually be: loving, motherly, caring, and protective. Family Father: Tojo Mother: Kula Uncle: Chumvi Mate: Haraka Sisters-in-law: Kiara & Vitani Brothers-in-law: Kovu, Kion & Kopa Son: Pekee Daughter: Futa Son-in-law: Kono Grandfathers-in-law: Mufasa & Sukumo Grandmothers-in-law: Sarabi & Sarafina Great Grandfathers-in-law: Ahadi, Udevu & Utkufu Great Grandmother:-in-law: Uru, Savia & Doka Great Great Uncle-in-law: Madini & Jiwe Great Great-first-Cosuins-in-law: Shaba & Nyama Great Great Uncle-in-law: Hasira & Mwiba Great Great Aunt-in-law: Johari Great Great Great Grandfather-in-law: Mohatu Great Great Great Grandmother-in-law: Upole Great Great Great Great Grandfather-in-law: Kubwa, Kipigo & Kiyma Great Great Great Great Grandmother-in-law: Asali, Refu & Anguka Great Great Great Great Uncle-in-law: Ukuu Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather-in-law: Fundo Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother-in-law: Mzee Great Great Great Great Great Aunt-in-law: Kati & Zadi Great Great Great Great Great Great Uncle-in-law: Askari Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother-in-law: Mwenzi Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather-in-law: Kifalme Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather-in-law: Eneo Trivia * Her name is Swahili for beauty. * She adores her girls * She fell in love with a rouge named Hakara after he saved her from a rhino and soon decided to stay in the pride but was killed by Kisabi a month before she gave birth, leaving her depressed and bitter for awhile. * Her daughter Futa, takes a lot after her. * She felt proud of her son when he was said to be the next bravest in the Lion Guard. * To cheer her up, Kiara asked Zuri if Pekee could be betrothed to Petali which she happily said yes to and was shocked when Pekee told her that Petali had rejected him. * However, her daughter fell in love with Kono and felt proud to have royal blood in the family. * She never trusted Kovu until he stopped the fight. * She feels that she always needs to look her best, and she keeps telling this to her cubs. * She still finds hunting overeating, and rarely helps out during one unless its something small so she doesn't break a claw. * She dearly misses Hakara and would choose him over anything, including looks. * At first, she didn't like the idea of Tiifu being with Kion, but eventually accepted it. * She stayed behind when her parents left to restart the Sand Pride. * She is a descendant of the Sand Pride through her mother Category:Rebbystar Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Hunters